


Short Circuit

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha! So much for a one shot. three parter Marc & Dani Robot AU.</p><p>The usual warnings and disclaimer - It’s not real, didn’t happen, may contain rude words and ruder behaviour at some point.</p><p>This will be completed today & tomorrow (assuming all goes to plan!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Circuit

Sitting on the bed, hotel beds never quite as comfortable as your own bed, always a bit too soft, a bit too hard or too lumpy, Marc looked out the window, his eyes on the horizon, staring at nothing, oblivious to the buildings and landmarks of Austin, his brain a mishmash of confusion and dejection, replaying the conversation with Dani over and over in his mind until he couldn't even remember what order the words, and insults, were even traded in.

_Thirty minutes previous_

"Oh for fuck's sake Marc," Dani snapped, getting up from sofa, tiny even for him, and pulling a bottle of water out of the mini bar, "You got pole; you didn't cure aids or cancer."

Stunned into silence, his mouth open, the words on his tongue suddenly feeling like they were stuck in his throat, like a sharp bundle of consonants and vowels scratching like a stray crisp, Marc blinked twice, tongue pressing at the corner of his mouth, his voice, when it finally worked, soft, quiet and wounded, "That's a bit harsh..."

"Harsh?" Dani shook his head, his tone sarcastic, his mood unusually aggravated, "Harsh is you sitting there for forty-five minutes banging on about getting pole in a race that I can't compete in without even asking how my arm is. **That** is fucking harsh..."

Opening his mouth, half ready to throw one of his normal gentle, teasing, barbs at Dani about his grumpiness, Marc stopped himself, his eyes stinging as he read Dani's body language and realised that he was serious. This wasn't a prod to remember his manners or a sly way of getting Marc's mind off the race and onto more fun, personal, things, this was a genuinely harsh, bitter sounding, statement from a clearly angry Dani, leaving Marc feeling bewildered, "I asked you if you were ok in hospitality, after the race..."

"In hospitality?" Dani put the water down, rage coursing through his veins, shaking his head at Marc, the sarcasm dripping from him, "Oh yes. In hospitality. In front of shit loads of people whilst pretending we were just teammates... That really fucking counts..."

Devastated, and feeling guiltier than he'd ever felt before, Marc bit his lip, "I'm sorry... I didn't think... I..."

"Yeah," Dani laughed, "You didn't think because you were too busy regaling me with your tales of heroic jumping over walls and racing back to the pits for your second bike..."

"I'm just proud... I did well..." Marc's bottom lip trembled, his voice shaky, "I... I'm sorry..."

"Whatever, I'm going for a drink."

"On a race weekend?"

Shooting Marc a dark glare Dani snorted¸ "It's not a race weekend for me..."

"Dani, I'm so sorry, I..." Marc stuttered, stepping forward as Dani moved toward the door, " _Dani_..."

"You forgot didn't you? While you were sat there," Dani pointed to the bed, the one they'd slept in the previous night, Marc's chest stuck to Dani's back, their fingers tangled, chests rising and falling in sync, his voice low, laced with anger and hurt, "...rabbiting on about your miraculous achievement you completely forgot that I'm not racing this weekend... That I might _never_ be racing again..."

"No! No I'd never..." Looking at Dani, eyes wide and glassy, tears ready to spill, Marc pleaded, "Please... Can we talk? Fix this? I never meant..."

"Of course you didn't," Dani shrugged, "You just didn't think about anyone apart from you. As per..."

"Hey!" Marc shook his head, hurt, but getting annoyed, "That's **not** fair. I've been there for you as much as I can, you know that..."

"Except when you were too busy boasting about your superduper, wonderful, amazing achievements... Then you don't even have time to ask how I am!"

Volume in the room rising as they both got more and more irate, defensive statements and insulting words flying back and forth before Marc snapped, the feeling of being wronged making him defensive, "It's not my fault you are hurt so I'm not going to pretend I'm not proud of doing well. You shouldn't expect me too!"

"Right," Dani stepped back, nodding, his head moving slowly and repeatedly, his brain obviously whirring around, licking his lips before laughing, "Well I'll leave you and your pride to it... Enjoy celebrating _your_ amazing result."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You're a robot Marc, **you** didn't achieve that result today..... that little computer Emilio had put under the skin behind your ear, the one that tells you timings and angles, the one that makes the wires in your wrist move when your grip needs that tiny little bit of tweaking and the one that means you don't need to look when you cross the pit lane because it tells you who is where... **that** achieved that pole today..." Walking out the door, slamming it shut behind him as tears leaked from his eyes, Dani shook his head, needing to escape the claustrophic atmosphere threatening to suffocate him.

Jumping as the door banged, eyes trained on the door as a tear rolled down his cheek Marc sniffed, voice tiny, "But it didn't... It needs the bike to be working... It short circuited... It was me, I did it... I did it."


End file.
